Norman Yoder
Norm Yoder is a character role-played by Burn. Biography Norm Yoder was a happily married man in Vice City who loved to make his wife and daughter tuna fish sandwiches. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when his 18 year old daughter, Petunia, was kidnapped in the middle of the night and brought to Los Santos. Despite not being the brightest, Norm rushed to the island in hopes of finding her, but between his epileptic seizures and extremely short attention span, he often finds himself distracted by his friends and pursuit of numerous professions. Luckily, he wears a single glove at all times to help remember why he came. He claims his wife is coming to the city to help, but she's yet to be seen. Norm has made numerous friends since moving to Los Santos. He often hangs out with Gladys, Mel, and Eugene, and is Super Best Friends with Kermit DeLaw and Adrienne West. Norm has also 'adopted' several children, such as Wyatt Wilson and 33 year old crackhead Chips Ahoy. Though not actually related to them, it’s been said that Norm views them as his children to help him cope with the loss of his own. Norm is an attorney, assistant to the regional manager at the 24/7, a news reporter, hospital receptionist, an excellent singer, and a very proficient Marco Polo champion. Per the request of Agnes, Norm often dons a Brenda[[Brenda Pancake| Pancake]] disguise much like Kiki does and works the front desk at Pillbox, though his disguise is homemade and includes a gingerbread mask. This eventually became a separate persona from Brenda known as “Breadna”. Norm is extremely proud of his clean record, and has been known to go into depressive fugues when it is potentially marred by any kind of crime, even a parking ticket. In this 'Sad Norm' mode, he often gambles all his money away and sells alcohol to people. Relationships Gladys Berry- Friend and unofficial caretaker. While Norm may be an adult, he is, in the words of Gladys, ‘A little slow’, so she watches out for him and makes sure he doesn’t wind up getting in too much trouble. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']]- Friend and bad influence. Though he does have moments where he does genuinely care about Norm’s well being, he’s far more likely to use Norm as a way to get out of a parking ticket, free legal advice, and ask for loans, or even prank him with an ‘Alexa-powered car’. Eugene Zuckerberg- Yet another Prune Gang friend. Eugene and Norm look oddly similar, which has at times led Norm to believe that he is either a past version of Eugene or related to Eugene in some way. Though Eugene has similar tendencies to Mel, he is less likely to outright scam Norm out of his money or through him off a roof. Jerry Perkins- ‘Adopted’ ‘Son’ on the police force. Despite not actually being related in any way, both Perkins and Norm act as though they are indeed father and son. As a result of this, Perkins has taken to occasionally imitating his ‘brother‘ Chips’s behavior. Wyatt Wilson- Another ‘son’. Norm met Wyatt while he was assisting Kiki[[Kiki Chanel| Chanel]], and wound up stranded in the wilderness after being kidnapped by her and thrown off a mountain. Together, they hiked back to civilization right up until Wyatt died and they had to wait for EMS. He has since formed a close bond with Norm, who he calls ‘Mr. Daddy’. [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']]- Ironically, one of Norm’s few ‘children’ who don’t actually think of norm as their father. Despite Norm referring to Chips as his child often and claiming to have adopted him, Chips has been convinced that Jordan Steele is his real, biological father, and he has no other parent outside of him and his two wives. Kermit Delaw- Norm’s former Super Best Friend. He often hung out with Norm and Adrienne and tried his hardest to help Norm not wind up in Sad-Norm-Mode. Together, Adrienne, Norm, and Kermit all have three halves of a Super Best Friend necklace. Kermit occasionally got jealous of Norm’s other friends, so Norm refered to Adrienne as his ‘Super Best Female Friend’ around him instead. Adrienne West- Norm’s other Super Best Friend. As the District Attorney, she has helped Norm with many of his legal pursuits, such as expunging a Hit and Run from his record or having a very legitimate and super legal court preceding in a parking lot to help Norm practice. Emily Reinhart- Norm’s adopted ‘daughter’. The day he ‘adopted’ Reinhart was a very hectic one, as just an hour later he watched her and Perkins get shot point blank during a prison break, leaving Norm, Kermit, Adrienne, and Murphy Braun as the only ones there to provide medical support. Despite their best efforts, Reinhart and Perkins were both sent to the ICU, leaving Norm devastated. Francis Francer- Norm’s GhostBuster Buddy. Together, they ghostbusted the heck out of the morgue and played Deal or No Deal with the coffins. They eventually got hungry and started to look around for food, and Francis found some very delicious meat in one of the freezers. [[Petunia Ponsonby|'Petunia Ponsonby']] - Norm's friend and 'adopted' daughter, he first found her through twatter and had met up with her at the court house with the help of his friends Jerry Callow and Chips Ahoy. He thought she was his long lost daughter at first, but presumed isn't due to her hair not being blonde and not sharing the same last name. Norm had decided to take her in and became her adoptive father. Trivia * He has been told by many people that he sounds like Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants and people usually ask him to say "Krabby patty secret formula". * Despite his name being Norm Yoder, it's still inexplicably shortened to Norman. Category:Male Category:Lawyer